Dosen?
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Sakura Uzumaki, gadis yg masih berusia 20 tahun ini senang menikah dengan Pemuda yg begitu ia cintai dari kecil, namun ada satu hal yg mengganjal, pekerjaan Sang Suami itu apa? Kenapa ia selalu membawa tas, alat kantor, dan selalu memakai jas setiap pergi? /Warn: Inside/ NaruSaku Always/ RnR Please?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing NaruSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Romance, Little bit Humor. Etc**

**Rate : T + or M For Save**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dosen? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan : Oneshoot ketiga yg saya buat. Fic ini terinpirasi dari salah satu Fic milik AL Blue Blossom, Anak Dosen. Namun dengan alur yg berbeda.**

**Enjoy it**

Menjadi ibu rumah tangga sungguh membosankan, memang sih membosankan tapi ada sisi kesenangan tersendiri dalam mengurus rumah itu. Namun lain halnya dengan Sakura Haruno—bukan Haruno lagi tapi Uzumaki—dia adalah seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun dengan rambut menyerupai bunga Sakura dan memiliki wajah cantik, ya itu menurut laki-laki yg melihatnya. Sayangnya ia sudah menikah dengan seorang lelaki tampan berumur 25 tahun berambut pirang dengan wajah oval dan ada 3 pasang guratan seperti kumis kucing yg menguatkan kesan akan keimutan.

Sakura, sekarang ini ia sedang dirundung kebosanan di rumahnya—ahh mungkin apartemen mereka berdua—gadis itu bingung apa yg mau ia lakukan sekarang, sang suami sedang pergi kerja, ia tidak tahu apa pekerjaan suaminya, setahunya adalah suaminya selalu memakai pakaian setelan jas hitam seperti orang kantoran dengan kacamata kotak tipisnya, Sakura menjadi malu sendiri setelah melihat orang yg ia cintai itu memakai kacamata, seakan menambah kesan kewibawaan seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ck, aku bosan lebih baik aku ke taman, siapa tahu Ino ada disana" gumamnya sambil menyiapkan beberapa keperluannya.

Ia sendiri tidak masih berfikir bahwa Naruto adalah seorang pekerja kantoran, tapi yg membuatnya sedikit heran adalah barang yg dibawanya. Hampir semua barang tersebut adalah alat tulis, memang benar di kantornya membutuhkan alat tulis tapi mengapa ada beberapa buku? Itu memang masih menjadi misteri bagi Sakura.

Setelah menyiapkan beberapa barang, Sakura yg sekarang ini memakai pakaian santai kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan Cardigan berwarna merah jambu, serta bawahannya ia memakai celana pendek berwarna senada dengan Cardigan yg ia pakai, untuk alas kaki ia memakai sebuah High Heels 5 Cm, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi cukup membuat kesan anggun bagi orang yg melihatnya. Sementara untuk bagian rambut Sakura memasangkan penjepit rambut di bagian Ponynya dengan itu terlihat jelas dahi Sakura.

"_Finish, I'm so cute now!" _ujarnya dengan imutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ino-pig!" teriak Sakura memanggil Ino yg sedang duduk santai di bangku taman.

"Oh, Forehead!" sapa balik Ino dengan ejekkan yg selalu mereka lontarkan, Ino Yamanaka. Gadis berambut Blonde cantik bak model tersebut adalah sahabat Sakura dari kecil, ya mereka memang selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka, "Tumben kau kemari, Sakura?" tanya Ino yg sedikit heran.

Sakura sedikit Ngos-ngosan akibat berlari, kemudian sedikit menghela nafas "Aku bosan di rumah terus, tidak ada suamiku" ujarnya kesal, memang Naruto selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau yg sabar saja Sakura, diakan bekerja untuk memenuhi Nafkah, apa tidak boleh seorang suami bekerja?" cibir Ino dengan perkataannya yg sedikit menggoda Sakura.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja kalau ia bekerja, tapi kenapa aku bertanya apa pekerjaannya, ia selalu tersenyum dan menciumku tidak menjawab apapun" tanpa disadari wajah Sakura mulai memanas saat ia mengatakan Cium, tapi ia kembali tenang. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan fikirannya" lanjut Sakura.

Ino sedikit mengendikkan bahunya, entah apa yg akan di jawab oleh gadis bermarga Yamanaka tersebut "Yang terpenting ia selalu bekerja, apa itu tidak cukup?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sambil menunduk sedih "Tapi aku penasaran dengan pekerjaannya Ino!" rengek Sakura yg masih penasaran akan pekerjaan sang Suami.

Ino mulai berkeringat saat mendengar rengekan Sakura, ia tahu kalau gadis tersebut sudah merengek maka ia tidak akan bisa diam dalam hal mengoceh tidak jelas seperti burung yg berada di dalam sangkarnya, Ino hanya menghela nafas pasrah akan Sakura yg mengocah tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Kuliah, memang bagus untuk menambah ilmu pengetahuan. Mahasiswa, sebuah status yg mengatasnamakan dia sebagai seorang pelajar yg sedang menuntut ilmu di salah satu Sekolah Favoritnya.

Mungkin itu yg berada difikiran Sakura sekarang, ia masih berkutat dengan ide Ino yg sedikit err…membuatnya untuk menjadi Pelajar kembali setelah beberapa tahun lulus dari sekolahnya, ya memang menggelikan, Sakura sebenarnya adalah gadis yg Cerdas dalam berbagai macam hal, tapi yg paling menonjol adalah ilmu kedokterannya, ya mungkin ia akan mengambil Fakultas kedokteran saja.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Anata!" seru Sakura sambil berlari kecil ke Naruto yg baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sakura sambil melonggarkan dasi sang suami.

"Tidak buruk, Cuma ada beberapa hal yg harus dibenahi oleh 'anak buah'ku, dan itu membuatku sedikit pusing" setelah Melepaskan ikatan dasinya Sakura segera menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di sofa.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan, nanti akan membuatmu menjadi pusing kembali, sekarang duduklah santai sejenak" hiburnya Sakura, walaupun dengan kata-kata namun Naruto senang kalau orang yg sangat dicintainya menghiburnya disaat ia merasa pening dan pusing akibat pekerjaanya.

Setelah menghibur Naruto, Sakura segera ke dapur dan membuat teh hangat bagi Naruto. "Kau membuat apa, Tsuma?" tanya Naruto yg sedikit penasaran, kemudian ia berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur tempat Sakura membuat teh.

"Oh ini, aku membuatkanmu Teh Hijau untuk menenangkan fikiranmu ini" Naruto tersenyum akan Sakura yg selalu perhatian padanya, tanpa adanya toleransi dari Sakura, Naruto memeluk tubuh ramping Sang istri dengan erat seakan tidak mau lepas. "Hey, aku sedang membuat teh, jangan menggangguku, Naru!"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa saat" ujar Naruto yg masih memeluk Sakura, sementara orang yg dipeluk hanya menyunggingkan senyum karena mendapat Suami yg romantic?

.

.

.

Beberapa harinya setelah berdebat siang malam, Sakura meminta agar ia Kuliah di Konoha University dengan Fakultas kedokteran sebagai pilihannya, Naruto sedikit heran sekaligus bingung akan pilihan Sakura, ia menjadi Khawatir kalau Sakura memilih Fakultas Kedokteran.

"Apa kau yakin akan pilihanmu?" tanya Naruto sembari memijit pelipisnya yg terasa pening.

"Aku yakin, aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku ini" ujar Sakura yg sudah memantapkan diri, Naruto hanya pasrah karena sifat keras kepala sang istri yg tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat terlebih dahulu" ujar Naruto yg langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas kemudian keluar dari Apartemennya "Aku berangkat!"

"Hm, Hati-hati Anata!"

.

.

.

Konoha University, sebuah kampus Favorit bagi Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi yg berada di seluruh jepang, sebuah kampus bagi orang-orang yg mempunyai pemikiran yg cerdas, ya itu untuk orang yg cerdas.

Sakura, seorang gadis yg baru saja menikah dan masih belum memiliki momongan, ia dengan santainya berjalan menuju ke kelasnya, setelah beberapa hari menjalankan Test masuk, ya gadis itu di terima di Fakultas Kedokteran, memang sudah cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

"Begini suasana Perkuliahan tersebut" gumamnya yg kagum akan banyaknya Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi yg berlalu lalang di sekitar Kampus, ia bisa melihat beberapa temannya yg dulu satu angkatan waktu sekolah.

"Sakura!?" teriakan suara Feminim mengintrupsi Sakura, ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Ino—sahabatnya sedang berlari menghampirinya. "Kau benar-benar disini, Sakura?" tanya Ino To The Point.

"Ya begitulah, oh ya dimana kelas kita? Kita kan sama-sama Fakultas Kedokteran" tanya Sakura yg sedikit bingung.

Ino hanya menghela nafas, "Ayo aku antar kau, tapi kau jangan terkejut kalau ada dosen tampan ya?"

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya, namun sejurus kemudian ia terlihat kembali bingung karena kata-kata Ino, '_Terkejut?'_ batinnya yg sekarang dilanda kebingungan.

.

.

.

Di kelas, terlihat Sakura sedang membaca buku menghiraukan ocehan Ino yg menurutnya tidak penting tersebut, ia masih penasaran akan perkataan Ino tadi, apa yg dimaksud Ino.

"Dosennya datang!" teriak salah satu Mahasiswa.

**Cklek, Sraakk**

Pintu masuk itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakkan, memamkai Kemeja berwarna biru dengan kancing atasnya terbuka satu, celana Hitam panjang, sepatu Fantofel hitam mengkilap yg selalu ia pakai, beberapa buku yg ia bawa, serta kacamata kotak yg bertengger di depan Iris Shappirenya. Sakura diam seribu bahasa karena yg dimaksud Ino adalah seorang dosen muda nan tampan adalah Suaminya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi semua!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Pagi!"

"Nah sekarang kita akan melanjutkan—oh ada Mahasiswi baru ya?" Sakura yg masih memandangi Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa. "Coba kau maju dan perkenalkan dirimu" Sakura sedikit menoleh ke Sahabatnya Ino, namun sang sahabat hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar '_Tipikal Fans, tapi kau kalah dariku Ino-pig!'_batin Sakura tersenyum kemenangan.

Kemudian dengan percaya diri Sakura maju ke depan kelas dan menghadap ke arah teman barunya, ia sedikit menghela nafas. Bisa dilihat tatapan Naruto yg bisa di artikan _Jangan-beri-tahu-yang-lain _, namun Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan Tajamnya _biar-mereka-tahu-siapa-aku._

Semua Mahasiswa yg berada di kelas hanya diam sambil memandangi Sakura dan Naruto yg saling memandang tajam, '_sepertinya mereka saling mengenal'_ batin mereka kompak. Ya mungkin saja mereka saling mengenal, atau satu apartemen, satu kamar juga sekalian.

"Ehem, Baiklah, perkenalkan Namaku Sakura **Uzumaki, **umur 20 tahun, dan saya **Istri **dari dosen yg berada di meja ini" ujar Sakura dengan senyum kemenangan, sementara Naruto hanya menjedotkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"!" dilihat dari reaksi seluruh Mahasiswi, mereka semua seperti bisu secara mendadak, entah bagaimana bisa. Sementara para Mahasiswa memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, karena Mahasiswi baru yg super cantik sudah menikah dengan dosennya sendiri.

'_baru tahu rasa kau, Naruto' _

"I-itu tidak mungkin!? Mana mungkin Saku—"

"dia memang** Istriku**, Yamanaka-san" ungkap Naruto dengan lemasnya, ia tidak habis pikir Sakura bisa berbuat hal yg mungkin saja sedikit gila? Baiklah mungkin Naruto sudah gila sekarang.

Dan Sakura dengan Percaya dirinya duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil tersenyum kemenangan, disamping itu para Mahasiswi memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan Tajam seperti akan memakan Sakura. Termasuk sahabatnya Ino, ya mungkin Sakura berhutang penjelasan kepada semuanya, kalau saja ia tidak kabur bersama sang suami tercinta itu.

"Sensei, kita pulang bersama nanti!" seru Sakura dengan percaya diri "Aku akan memberimu **Sesuatu **dirumah nanti" lanjutnya, sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk kepada para anak didiknya yg lain.

'_Kau terlalu berlebihan Sakura' _"Aku akan meng'hukum'mu dirumah nanti…" balas Naruto dengan seringainya "_My Wife!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**. Blank dah!? Semalaman buat OS…XD keranjingan bikin OS…XD**

_**Shinn Out Ciao**_


End file.
